bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BioShock 2 Removed Content
Too bad could always use more content: (ones already on the disk...) Maybe some no longer fit the plot line, but others probably could have stayed (hide them a bit and make them only found by people who look behind things as a reward...) Dionysus Park 'pristine' Would it make sense unless it was blocked off since whenever (no splicers to dirty up/wreck the place). Might have been harder to come up with presentable art (and enough being unique instead of repetative) It also would be 9 -10 years of no maintenance (or some weirdos like Saturnine keeping the place all polished) To be added category I've seen a bunch of these on the wiki and wonder, why? I mean, it's an interesting aspect and if it's from the artbook or some content, maybe someone can expand upon it like how they did the jesters and whatnot, or at least provide the info/ photo of what was deleted. But it seems contrived to just have "To be added" sitting there for years to come :For this page, it's simply because the biggest part of it can only be sourced with the cut audio diaries and radio messages from the game's localization text files. I only got them in English (because it was the only language in which they were uneasy to access) a few months ago but don't have the time to take care of it right now. I can however start writing that page up and later add the unused audio diaries/radio messages, and God knows there are lots of it. Pauolo (talk) 13:03, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Little Brothers If there were Little Brothers, then I imagine there would also be Big Brothers (and Big Mommies). ZanyDragon (talk) 01:39, June 14, 2014 (UTC) An experiment that failed perhaps. Did Sofia try again what had previously failed. The setup for Little Sisters in Persephone seemed to be not part of the original installation. Jesters - even the Splicers thought they looked creepy ... Jesters just dont look soggy enough. A few days in the damp/dirty/leaky environment and they dont look like that anymore. Little-Sister-Vision ?? Actually probably would frighten the ADAM out of them if thats what they saw... Maybe if they had chainsaws ? :I wonder if the Jesters were never actually intended for Rapture. Originally the BS2 team had wanted to create their own cty and not go back to Rapture. The Jesters may have been some very early work in that direction. No proof of this though. sm --Solarmech (talk) 19:51, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Puppet Image and Fix's Portfolio links Here's a link to the puppet image (https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/File:PuppetShow.jpg) without the storyboard: http://colinfixportfolio4.blogspot.fi/2011/04/puppet-show.html And here's the links to Colin and Annie Fix's Portfolios: Colin: https://www.blogger.com/profile/13936672773764434983 Annie: https://www.blogger.com/profile/14313666359915243999 --Shacob (talk) 21:44, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :Holy crap, so that's why the developers didn't want to talk about the puppets in the artbook. Now I see the original tone of Dionysus Park. o.o Pauolo (talk) 10:27, April 12, 2015 (UTC) BioShock 2's pre-production pitch The art studio Opus Artz made a series of concept art for environment and character studies to be pitched to 2K Marin during the pre-rpduction period of BioShock 2. Unfortunately that studio removed their work on BioShock 2 from their portfolio. Artist notes about the pitch can still be accessed with internet archives, if one is willing to look through the Wayback machine. Same for pictures, although a few of them were already uploaded on the wiki. There were things like a construction area being an entrance to Rapture, a "Dr. Evil" organically degenerated character, severally concepts of Dionysus Park on its cut "dreamscape" level, etc... I don't really have time to be looking myself, but if anyone wants to dig through it, here's the source: https://web.archive.org/web/20150802064328/http://www.opusartz.com/category/project/bioshock2 As a sneak peek, from the (missing) pic "Bioshock2 – Entrance to Rapture": Bioshock 2 pre-production pitch Keyart visuals: Here is a imagining of the semi-steampunk old world feel as one entered Rapture whilst it was still being constructed in the early days, once the deep sea caisson had been submerged and the early foundations of Rapture were initially established. Additional Notes: It is imagined, that once the foundation caissons and infrastructure had been established, that the additional Deco elements and decorations would be installed atop this working base (much like tiling unto dried mortar/cement) thus hiding the raw working elements, which is re-displayed should Rapture fall apart Pauolo (talk) 11:25, May 9, 2019 (UTC) :One of the artists apparently uploaded some of the artwork on his personal site. The tags are kind of hard to navigate though. :http://ypyeoh.blogspot.com/2011/10/bioshock-2-bas-relief-design.html UpgradeTech (talk) 16:02, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Removed Research Menu There already is a research menu doing all that in the game. I don't know what this section is referring to. /: Pauolo (talk) 18:27, May 24, 2019 (UTC) It seems to describe exactly what is seen in-game. Maybe the person that added this didn't know that the feature was included. If nothing more comes from this, I will remove the section. --Shacob (talk) 02:38, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Nothing more came from this so I moved the section here: Research Menu An unused menu in the game's files indicates that there may have been a research menu in which the player could check the research progress of enemies and check what rewards they had received so far. The menu itself seems finished with certain assets not used in the final game. This feature would have likely appeared the first time you use the camera in Pauper's Drop. --Shacob (talk) 11:14, July 26, 2019 (UTC)